Laughter In a Bathhouse
by Ulver33
Summary: Po heads to the bathhouse to get clean and such  Rated T for mature themes during a conversation


A/N: This is a little drabble written during the times I was having writers block on my main story, "I Am Who I Am." I have a few of these one shot drabbles, so I might post some of them here. This one is just simple and hopefully a little bit funny.

Dreamworks owns KFP, and I guess the OCs are mine. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>With a heavy exhale, Po made his way to the bathhouse. The chubby panda was covered with sweat and smelled like someone who definitely needed a bath. He had been training vigorously all day and Shifu would barely let him sit for a minute to rest. Wiping some sweat off his brow he spied the bathhouse just a few yards away. Normally the panda was very sociable and liked to be around people, but when it came to bath time…that was a different story. He was still fairly new to the Jade Palace and he was used to privacy during certain occasions while he lived at home. The bathhouse here was open to anyone who needed it; more than one person could clean up at a time. Luckily Po managed to always bathe by himself, since he always did it late at night when the others have gone to bed. Shifu wouldn't have that today; he was tired of the panda stinking up the kitchen during dinner. So in order to not let that happen again Po was instructed to wash up before he could eat.<p>

He could hear voices from inside, mostly palace employees, but there was one particular laugh that made him gulp. It came from that little insect Mantis. Po liked Mantis, but he knew he was in for some jokes the moment he got in there. As if he wasn't self conscious enough already, he didn't need the bug pointing out anything else to anyone. Clutching his was basket in his paws he almost turned around to leave, but the growling in his stomach stopped him. Maybe they are almost done, he had hoped at least, but that only made him feel a little better. Sucking it up, he took another breath and walked into the bathhouse. To his surprise there were only three others occupying it, it sounded like a lot more. It was probably just the echo of voices from the room. The bathhouse was divided into two sections of course, one side for the males and the other side for females.

There were four large tubs that could easily fit three to four people and a row of stools where one could wash up. A palace rabbit and pig shared a tub with Master Mantis, all were laughing and chit chatting not even noticing the shy panda walk in. Po didn't say anything as he took out his washing materials from the bucket and placed them by a stool. Of course the fluffy panda couldn't stay invisible forever, much to his regret.

"So you do bathe!" Mantis called out in a friendly, yet sarcastic manner.

Po squeaked silently as the insect spoke to him, but tried not to look embarrassed.

"Heheh, well yeah of course I do." Po replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just that I like to eat first…"

"Well Dragon Warrior, you know they say you shouldn't eat before getting into the water." The kindly rabbit spoke up with a smile.

"I thought that only applied to swimming?" The portly pig bumped in. "Lord knows I ate plenty before I got in haha!"

"Yeah but you are always eating." The rabbit retorted. The pig just shrugged and sunk further into the water to soothe his body.

"You'd better not forget to heat up a tub before you wash up, unless you like cold baths. We'll be here for a while and no offense my friend but I don't think there is room for you." Mantis had no disdain in his voice, but was genuinely making a point.

Po mentally groaned knowing they were going to stick around, but just went to a tub and lit a fire under it.

Mantis rested his head on his…thingies…on the edge of his tub and watched Po for a second.

"To bad they didn't build the bathhouse isn't near the hot springs, that way we could just pump in the hot water from there."

Po nodded and stood up. "I know right, but then again we are just in here to clean up not relax. I mean if you wanted to do that you should just go to the hot springs right?"

In a way Po was slyly trying to slip the idea into the three occupant's minds, maybe then he could get some privacy.

"True, but sometimes this is good enough." Mantis slipped back into the water completely. "Right fellas?"

"Cheers." The two lifted there fists for a moment, just answering for the sake of answering and just went right back to relaxing.

Po only nodded and was dipping his paw into the water to see if it was warming up yet. The insect peeked at him from one open eye and chuckled a bit. "It'll be warm enough after you wash up." He informed the obviously nervous panda. Going back to the edge and resting against it he shook his head and smiled.

"No need to be shy big guy, no one here is going to make fun of ya or stare."

"Gen might stare." The rabbit covered his mouth to try and hide his chuckle.

"What?" Gen fumed as his face turned red. "I only looked that one time! Don't you try and say you didn't take a peak at me either Mengyao! No funny business here...not that there is anything wrong with that."

The rabbit just burst into laughter and kicked his feet from under the water.

"Hey watch it; those are like tidal waves for me." Mantis huffed as the water began to splash around.

Po just managed a weak smile, trying to hide a growing frown. He hated being so self conscious, but there was nothing he could do. The three were too busy fighting with each other like children in the tub sending water everywhere. Po just filled his bucket with water and went back to his stool. With another glance at the three, all still splashing about, he took a deep breath and dropped his shorts and removed his sandals. Quickly taking a seat, which made the wooden stool creak; he placed his extra towel over his lap and began washing up. Soon the noise of the three settled and Po's heart raced. For some reason he had the feeling that they were all watching him, but thankfully there weren't. That would have been weird. Instead they were all throwing muttered insults at each other; Po couldn't help but giggle at some of the ones he heard.

"That's better." Mantis said as he heard the panda laugh. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, we are all friends here."

"I don't know, I think Gen wants some benefits with that friendship." Mengyao muttered tight lipped.

"Will you knock it off!" Gen took a hold of the rabbit's ears. "Apologize for your mouth before I twist these pretty ears of yours off."

Despite the mild pain in his ears, Mengyao could help but laugh again. "Ok, ok I am sorry! You know I am only kidding! But thanks for the compliment."

Gen couldn't hide his blush even if he wanted to. "Why you snide little bunny poop!"

Mantis broke into hysterics; Gen was never good with insults. "That has to be one of your lamest insults yet! I am writing that one down."

Mengyao was yelling out in both laughter and pain as the pig did twist on his ears a little harder.

"Geez, get a room you two." Po commented all of a sudden.

The two stopped immediately and looked over to the panda with there jaws dropped. Po blushed hard as all eyes were on him; he knew he should have stayed quiet.

Mantis went quiet too, but only for a second. Sure it wasn't the most original line ever, but it seemed to fit the moment so perfectly. The looks on the two palace employees faces was priceless too and Mantis was all laughter again.

"Oh how lovers quarrel…" The insect joked.

"Don't you start in on this too!" Gen oinked as he let go of the rabbit and took a seat.

Mengyao rubbed his tender ears and stuck his tongue out at the pig. "You got a little rough there."

Of course Mantis had to laugh even harder when he heard that.

Po just chuckled nervously and went back to washing the stink off his body. He was almost done and was contemplating whether or not he even needed to soak in the tub after.

"So Dragon Warrior tells us one of your adventures." Gen asked so he could get everyone's mind onto a different subject. "We rarely get to be in your company."

Po was washing his leg when he tried to remember his most recent. "Well a few weeks ago…"

"Oh come on, we can talk about our battles some other time. Let's talk about something fun." Mantis cut off the panda quickly.

Po just grumbled, he thought his adventures were fun. "Like what?"

"Like how your massive butt is about to break that stool." Mantis chuckled as Po's face went red.

It was true, the legs of the stool really did look like they were about to snap off at any moment.

"Hey you said…" Po pouted and was about to reprimand the insect when he heard a loud snap. With a yelp Po fell, just a few inches, onto the floor as the legs of the stool went flying.

"OH!" Was all that he heard coming from the two workers as he kept his eyes shut from humiliation.

Waiting for someone to finally bust out laughing at him he was surprised when it was silent. Opening his eyes he looked over to them and saw them holding in their laughter. They weren't laughing at him however, they were laughing at Mantis.

"Score!" Gen cried out and his pumped his fist in the air. "You sure showed him Dragon Warrior!"

"That was a one in a million shot!" Mengyao exclaimed as he cheered.

"What? What happened?" Po asked as he was getting very confused.

Mantis' head was spinning as he eyes seemed to roll around in a dizzy fit. One of the stool's legs smacked the insect right in the face.

"The cosmos got back at you for making fun of the mighty Dragon Warrior's backside." Gen was holding his sides as he couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"Oh!" Po's paws went to cover his mouth as he realized what happened. With wide eyes he apologized from behind his paws, which only sounded like a muffled noise.

"Don't apologize Dragon Warrior that was awesome!" Mengyao complimented as he patted Mantis on the back. Po did think it was pretty sweet even if he was embarrassed about breaking the stool. So finally the chubby panda put aside his shame and started to laugh as well.

"That's the spirit!" The rabbit smiled as Po was finally having some fun.

"Huh?" Mantis looked around in a daze. "Why does my face hurt?"

"You just got universe slapped!" Gen shouted triumphantly as if he were the one to cause the hit.

"Yeah, you don't tease the Dragon Warrior without any consequences." Po grinned just before dumping the bucket of water over his head to wash off the soap. "Got the universe on my side and she'll whoop your butt."

Mantis still seemed out of it, but was slowly starting to realize what happened. "Alright, alright you got me back. Good one Po, I'll never talk about your butt again."

"Yeah well you go ahead can kiss it!" Po laughed as he got up to shake his big rear at the bug. "Both cheeks!"

Gen and Mengyao were almost out of breath as they were laughing too much. Mantis didn't have a come back, he was just glad Po seemed to have gotten more comfortable. A lot more comfortable.

"I don't think I have ever laughed this much." The rabbit panted as he tried to calm down.

"Po you got to join us more often." Gen said as he wiped away his tears of laughter.

The panda just smiled as he got into his own tub and sank into the hot water.

"HA!" Gen pointed at his rabbit friend.

"What?" Mengyao almost looked scandalized.

"You peeked!" Gen grinned like a crazy person having caught his friend in the act.

Po's paws went to cover his crotch even though it was under water. He was blushing again, but this time he wasn't so ashamed.

"I did not!" Mengyao defended himself; he most certainly did not take a look.

"You did even I saw it, you were so obvious." Mantis knew what he saw and had to rub it in too.

"I think he's just jealous at what he saw." Po had a smirk on his face; he might as well go with it instead of sitting there all embarrassed.

"Dragon Warrior you're supposed to be on my side!" Mengyao pleaded as he was blushing more than Po was. "You guys are the worst."

"Aww poor bunny is going to cry." Gen mimicked a crying face. "Boo hoo."

"Shut up!" The rabbit grimaced at the pig looking as if he was about to pounce.

Po was laughing, but he didn't want things to get heated so he decided to play peace maker.

"Ok guys, let's calm down. I mean at least all of us have something to peek at." Po shot the bug a quick side glance. "Execpt for Mantis."

"Oh snap!" Both worked said in unison before even more laughter ensued.

"H…hey! Uncalled for big guy, uncalled for." Mantis blushed as he tried not to stammer. "I am an insect; it's not all hanging out like yours."

"This conversation is getting way out of hand!" Mengyao chuckled and shook his head. "But good one Dragon Warrior."

"Great one you mean." Gen added in.

Po nodded his head in gratitude as Mantis just sulked and glared at the panda. Mantis wasn't one to keep his mouth shut, but he knew he should unless the conversation of boy parts continued even longer.

"I'm sorry Mantis; you know you're my bud." Po smiled, his smile always seeming to make anyone feel better.

Mantis just waved his thingies to let him know it was all good. "Though I want something special for dessert for getting whapped in the face earlier."

Gen and Mengyao just looked at each other and smirked.

Po and Mantis noticed this and shouted in unison. "Don't even say it!"


End file.
